Diet Pepsi
1964-1968 pcdiet5.JPG|The first Diet Pepsi ever used 1968-1972 pcdiet7abc.jpg 1972-1975 pcdiet9.JPG 1975-1986 pcdiet14.JPG|Light blue flat top version used from 1975-1983. pcdiet22a.jpg|There was also a light blue version of this, and a flat top version. 1986-1991 pcdiet46a.jpg The 1986 label marked the return of the traditional Pepsi globe. This marks the first time the Pepsi name is moved to another area instead of inside the globe. The "ONE CALORIE" caption is shifted upward, and the Diet Pepsi name is in Handel Gothic Bold. 1991-1993 pcdiet63.JPG|1991 - To promote the redesigned label, a New Design Collectors Edition was released. 1993-1997 pcdiet82.JPG |In 1993, the logo was diagonal. Everything except the Pepsi globe is rotated, making the lines go diagonal. This was the first product to add "freshness dating" on the package; a caption saying "For Best Taste, Drink By Date On Bottom Of Can" 1997-2002 pcdiet71.JPG|1997 version with the "New Look, Same Great Taste" The "Diet" part is written in red script, the globe is in CGI and the Pepsi name has a drop shadow. Late in the year, the globe increased in size and all typography is bolder. In 1999, the slogan, "So light, so crisp, so refreshing" is added. February 2002-2007 pcdiet10x.jpg The background is teal, the "Diet" script was facelifted and the Pepsi name is tilted. On the edge of the Pepsi globe is a slogan that read, "Light, Crisp, Refreshing". One year later, the Pepsi name matched the one used on regular Pepsi. In 2005, the "Diet" part decreased in size. 2007-2009 pcdiet76a.JPG|There were many different version of this can where the blue part of it was changed. A silver oval accompanies the Diet Pepsi logo, whose typography has the "diet" part in lowercase print, and the 2003 Pepsi name. On most occasions, the Pepsi globe is shifted down. December 2008-2014 File:Pc-09grin1.jpg|2009 version with the "grin" globe pcdiet2010smile.JPG|2010 version with the "smile" globe. As part of redesigning all labels in December 2008, the globe was redesigned to resemble a grinning face. In 2010, the "smile" globe replaced the "grin" globe. 2014-August 2015 Everything is shifted; the Pepsi globe and the Diet Pepsi name appearing vertically. Diet Pepsi Lime and Diet Pepsi Vanilla were discontinued during this time. August 2015-February 2018 When all Diet Pepsi varieties were reformulated to not include aspartame, "Now Aspartame Free" is written on the edge of the Pepsi globe. In 2016, an individual Diet Pepsi with aspartame, called the Classic Sweetener Blend, was released. Its label is the same as the current silver label, except it's a teal background, the typography from 2002 is used, and the caption on the Pepsi Globe reads, "Classic Sweetener Blend" It was discontinued in late 2017. February 2018-present Due to Diet Pepsi's formula adding aspartame permanently, the entire logo is smaller and adds a new caption, "Classic Diet Pepsi Taste". March 2018-present As part of 2018's "retro labels", Diet Pepsi's label is the current grey background with the 1986 can design. The bottom of the label reads "Classic Diet Pepsi Taste, Retro Design". At first, a retro edition Diet Pepsi 12-pack, 24-pack and 2-liter bottle were all leaked on Meijer.com, in which a reworked 1986 Diet Pepsi logo was the main label. In May, less than two months after the leaking, 12 oz cans and 20 oz bottles using the retro-design gimmick was confirmed, as a series of three "Music Generations" labels was announced. These include the 1986 DP logo with Michael Jackson, the 1991 logo with Ray Charles and the 1998 logo with Britney Spears.Category:Pepsi Category:Pepsi Co. Category:Soda Category:Drink Category:Soft Drink Category:Cola